Larry Fowler
Larry FowlerFirst name mentioned in episode clip is the father of Amy Farrah Fowler and husband of Mrs. Fowler. He is also the father-in-law of Sheldon. Series Overview Larry was not seen on the show from the time his daughter made her first appearance in the Season 3 finale "The Lunar Excitation" (S3E23), up until her wedding with Sheldon in "The Bow Tie Asymmetry". He was briefly mentioned for the first time by Amy in the Season 10 episode "The Emotion Detection Automation" (S10E14), but no information about him was said. In "The Proposal Proposal", Amy wants to know if Sheldon asked her dad about the marriage proposal, and Sheldon says he did, "after" asking Stephen Hawking. He was mentioned again in "The Geology Methodology" when Amy mentioned a dinner with her parents. He made his first appearance in Season 11 finale "The Bow Tie Asymmetry" (S11E24). It appeared that he and his wife have a loveless marriage. She constantly answered for him leaving him silent. Mr. Fowler escorted his daughter Amy down the aisle during the wedding ceremony. When his wife is about to take Amy away during the delay of the ceremony, Penny has her sit back down telling Amy's mother that Sheldon loves Amy and he won't hurt her. Mrs. Fowler asks if her husband has something to say and he tells Penny, "Thank you.". In "The Conjugal Configuration", Larry is hiding out in Sheldon and Amy's apartment. Mrs. Fowler comes over demanding that her husband return. He decided to take a break from their marriage. Later his wife comes over to talk things over with Penny and decides that she is a good person and they should become friends. Penny marches over to 4B and demands that Larry go home. In "The Consummation Deviation", Sheldon first tries to bond with Larry Fowler who is more interested in Howard's magic tricks. Family *'Brother or Brother-in-law:' Unnamed *'Nephew:' Unnamed *'Wife:' Mrs. Fowler *'Daughter:' Amy Farrah Fowler *'Son-In-Law:' Sheldon Cooper Trivia *Larry is similar to Alfred Hofstadter. They have both been in loveless marriages with the mothers of their children; however, unlike Larry, Alfred finally got to divorce his wife. *His silent moment in his first appearance is also similar to Teller's performance in his magic act, "Penn and Teller". **Interestingly enough, Teller seems to speak more when playing Larry. *He is one of five fathers of every main character who has physically appeared on the show: the others being Raj's father V. M. Koothrappali, Penny's father Wyatt, Bernadette's father Mike Rostenkowski and Leonard's father Alfred Hofstadter (Sheldon's father is dead, Howard's left him at 11, Stuart's is only mentioned, Leslie's hasn't been seen or mentioned and Emily's is only mentioned and possibly dead). *He wears Axe body spray. Gallery TBTA-6.jpg|Mama’s little girl. TBTA-32.jpg|Processional. TBTA-37.jpg|The Fowlers. BowSym.jpg| Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler at their wedding with her parents. 31907945 1900576206667421 7111037409067794432 n.jpg Ggg0pß.png aws30.png|Mr. Fowler, are you okay back there? aws31.png|Too busy for her mother? aws32.png|Um. aws52.png|There's Mama's girl! aws55.png|Hang me! aws65.png|And did you know my Amy was Amelia Earhart in the eighth grade. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws112.png|This is taking too long. aws114.png|Excuse me. Where are you going? aws118.png|Mary applauding Penny. aws120.png|Thank you. aws132.png|Amy arriving with her father. aws138.png|Amy and her father. aws140.png|Up the aisle. aws141.png|Amy arriving. aws142.png|Thank you, Daddy. aws143.png|Mr. Fowler kisses Amy. Aws151.png|...and Amy Farrah Fowler... aws153.png|The Fowlers. aws174.png|The Fowlers. aws193.png|The Fowlers. aws195.png|Heading down the aisle. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. CV10.png|Spending the day with Sheldon. CV11.png|What should I call you? CV12.png|I need to think of a vegetable name. CV17.png|Showing Larry the comic book store. CV18.png|Howard's magic trick for Larry. CV20.png|Very impressed with Howard's magic. CV27.png|Larry learning the magic ring trick. CV46.png|Dinner with her folks. CV48.png|Makes a knife disappear. Hm14.png|Hiding in bathroom. Hm7.png|Mr. Fowler sneaks back. Hm17.png|Not talking. CV10.png|Spending the day with Sheldon. CV11.png|What should I call you? CV12.png|I need to think of a vegetable name. CV17.png|Showing Larry the comic book store. CV18.png|Howard's magic trick for Larry. CV20.png|Very impressed with Howard's magic. CV27.png|Larry learning the magic ring trick. CV29.png|We need to go, Turnip. CV46.png|Dinner with her folks. CV48.png|Makes a knife disappear. Pc132.png|Yes! Pc133.png|You'd make a great father. Pc134.png|I'm sorry to waste your time. Pc135A.png|Kiss and applauds. Pc135.png|Happy engaged couple References Category:Fathers Category:Fowlers Category:Articles Without Photos Category:Amy Category:Amy's Family Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Amy's parents Category:Characters Category:Unknown Marital Status Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12